Kryptonians
Kryptonians are a humanoid species that hail from the destroyed planet Krypton. Most that remain have come to try and settle on Earth. A large community of Kryptonians also once existed in Argo City, until an antimatter wave vanquished it, along with Earth-38. History Hundreds of years ago, the Kryptonians fought a bloody war to a stalemate, against the Daxamites. Thousands of lives were lost on both sides. The actual cause for the war remains unknown, with both sides insisting that the other started it. Most of them now resides on Argo City, while other took refuge on Earth or are probably still within the Phantom Zone. Superman, a Kryptonian who has been raised on Earth since he was little more than a new born, uses his immense superhuman powers for the citizens of Metropolis and thus, overtime, has become a symbol of American heroism. Superman has earned the highest esteem and respected wherever he goes, be it from his greatest friends or greatest foes. While there will always be people who criticize Supergirl for some of her hypocrisies, people of Earth respect Superman too much to criticize even his smallest flaws and errors. Other than Superman and Supergirl, other surviving Kryptonians have visited Earth and have even orchestrate plots for world domination. These include Zod, Astra, Non, Samantha Arias/Reign, Julia Freeman/Purity and Grace Parker/Pestilence respectively. Overview Kryptonians came from a planet far from Earth and possessed technology far beyond the technologies of humanity. However, their planet, was on the verge of total destruction and only a select few managed to survive Krypton's destruction and either fled to other worlds or were trapped in the Phantom Zone. While not much is known about Kryptonians, but whatever is known about Kryptonians is gained through the Fotress of Solitude as well as Kara's memories. The race on Krypton was described as one of the explorers, philosophers, and scientists. However, some Kryptonians were known for their arrogance and self-righteous attitudes as well as being deceptive and hypocritical showing little to no remorse for their actions and their tendencies on being quick to judge others. Also when Kara's mother Alura used her daughter as a means arrest Astra, she was shown to not feel guilty for this at all as she believed the end justified the means. Despite some of these negative traits, most Kryptonians, such as Jor-El, Astra, Kal-El and Kara Zor-El, are polite, humble, modest and respectful, they also have a sense of justice, honor and good morals to the point of having guilt, shame and remorse for their actions. Beliefs and religions Kryptonians have a monotheistic/deistic world religion which centers around the worship a monotheistic Sun Deity called Rao. When Kryptonians pass, their bodies are sent on a celestial journey with their close loved ones so that they could be received by their sun god Rao toward the afterlife. Where on Earth, humans say the term "Thank God", the Kryptonian equivalent is "Thank Rao". World killer prophecy Kryptonian ancient polytheistic traditions speak of malicious beings called the destroyer of worlds and were born of the Old Gods and will bring on armageddon for Kryptonians. Technology The technology of Kryptonians is known to be thousands of years ahead of anything found on Earth. Examples of this would be how. * They have mastered the use of interstellar travel. * Conjuring holograms through the use of crystals. * Technology that allows them to open up portals leading to a dimensional plane known as the Phantom Zone which they used as a prison. * Their weapons were also extremely advanced, most likely energy based. * The clothing of Krypton's inhabitants has also proven to be just as durable as they are and can withstand a great deal of abuse. Physical appearance Despite hailing from another planet; Kryptonians are indistinguishable from humans. Powers and abilities Despite their similarities to normal humans, a Kryptonians' cells can absorb and charge itself with solar radiation from a healthy sun. In addition to providing kryptonians with superhuman abilities, the solar energy stored in their cells makes them vastly stronger, faster and tougher than humans. Even without their solar empowered abilities, Kryptonians possess skills and abilities which are mostly similar to normal humans, which can improve though continuous learning and practice. Powers * Extended longevity: Even without their solar-empowered abilities, kryptonians' lifespans are considerably longer than normal humans and likewise ages much slower. However, whether if this is a physiological trait or due to technology is unclear. While under a yellow sun, Kryptonians are beyond age and illnesses. * Kryptonian witchcraft: Despite Krypton being free of most superstitions, some Kryptonian apocalyptic cultists still practice dark magic and have use malicious supernatural forces to imbue the World Killers with supernatural abilities. * Solar energy absorption: Under the effects of a yellow sun, Kryptonians absorb and metabolize it's solar radiation, resulting in superhuman abilities. ** Flight: On Krypton, the gravity was much stronger than that on Earth, so strong that it could kill a normal human. However, on Earth, gravity is not a boundary for Kryptonians and they can defy it at will, allowing them to levitate and float in the air and move in any direction at various speeds. They are able to fly at any altitude without ill effect, though they stay within Earth's orbit as they need gravity to generate the thrust required to fly and still need to breathe. *** Super jumping/leaping: Kryptonians are able to jump several feet off the ground and leap several stories in a single bound without having to fly. While they commonly do not use their ability to travel, it is commonly used while a Kryptonian first learns to fly, especially if they are raised on a planet with a yellow star for a large portion of their lives. ** Invulnerability: Under the effects of a yellow sun, Kryptonians are virtually impervious to nearly all forms of physical harm and have a higher resistance to pain. Their bodies cannot be penetrated by most outside forces, energies, or chemicals though they can sometimes be enough to cause them pain, weaken them or incapacitate them, especially in great amounts. *** Self-sustenance: After Kryptonians are exposed to the effects of a yellow sun for an unknown number of years, Kryptonians' physical needs will be greatly reduced or completely removed, such as the need for oxygen. *** Atmospheric adaption: While most Kryptonians do require oxygen, their physicality allows them to survive while inhaling more harsh forms of it. *** Contaminant immunity: Kryptonians are known to have an immunity to any known forms of diseases, ailments and illnesses, along with chemicals and toxins, on Earth. This immunity can extend to similar contaminants or chemicals from most other worlds. Notably, Kryptonians are immune to the effects of alcohol on normal humans, though some alcohol and similar substances from other worlds can affect them as normal alcohol would affect humans. *** Telepathic immunity: Kryptonians are known to have an immunity to most telepathic powers. ** Accelerated healing factor: Despite their virtually impenetrable skin, the solar energy processed and metabolized by Khryptonians increases their metabolism, enhancing their recovery rate. Their solar-powered superhuman metabolism allows their bodies process and burn calories far faster than any other normal human, essentially allowing them to maintain a healthy weight and physical condition with little to no maintaining. It was also implied that if Kryptonians who are older than their physical prime goes under a yellow sunlight, they will slowly revert to their physical prime. ** Heat vision: Kryptonians are known to emit concentrated beams of intense heat energy from their eyes, which comes in the color of plasma blue or cyan. They can also control the temperature and intensity of their heat vision, allowing its uses to range from simply heating liquids, to causing fires and small explosions, to burning through or welding stone or metal. It has also demonstrated being able to physically repel and potentially damage more durable opponents, such as other Kryptonians, sending them flying through the air at great speed. ** X-ray vision: Kryptonians are capable of seeing through virtually any solid surface, giving them the ability to know what's on the other side of a building, and even see down miles underground. In conjunction with this ability, Kryptonians can see clearly for several miles, allowing them to view events as if they were there from a great distance, such as looking into a flying plane from several stories down or looking into a room from several buildings away. ** Super breath: The respiratory system of a Kryptonians is similar to human's, yet the only difference is that Kryptonians can take in a great deal of air and expel it with powerful force winds. They can also manipulate the temperature of their to generate subzero cold and use it to either generate ice or freeze a target into ice. ** Super hearing: Under the effects of a yellow sun, Kryptonians have the ability to hear things at greater distances and with greater clarity than any human. They can also single out distinctive sounds as well if they are focused enough. In conjunction with their enhanced sight, Kryptonians can clearly hear what is going on in places they are looking into, whether it be from an across a building or several buildings. ** Super strength: All Kryptonians are known to possess the ability to lift and press an indeterminate amount of weight with similar force, sometimes with little to no effort. With their bare hands, they are able to break stone and metal with their bare hands, to stop moving vehicles, or to send objects and people flying through the air. They can also apply this strength into combat as well, allowing them to easily overpower and restrain people, to break bones with one hand, and to injure or kill humans, as well as some aliens, with as little as one strike. However, Kryptonians still must physically exert themselves when using their strength to lift, push, or pull objects or structures that are far larger than themselves, such as planes, freighter ships, trains, or even collapsing buildings. They also exert themselves when fighting other superpower beings of similar levels of strength and durability, such as other Kryptonians. This kind of exertion makes them vulnerable to strain, soreness and fatigue, as humans experience when they exert themselves, though they can recover from it much faster than humans can. ** Super speed: Kryptonians are capable of moving, reacting and flying at speeds rivaling the world's fastest fighter jets and casually break the sound barrier. It is unknown as to whether or not they are capable of moving faster than light. Commonly, they use short bursts of speed to dash several feet in the blink of an eye, causing them to appear as a vibrating blur of motion to others. Many times, they have been able to use their speed to attack their enemy faster than they can counter or evade, as well as to generally catch others off guard by appearing or disappearing before they notice, sometimes when in full view of them. ** Super stamina: Kryptonians are capable of exerting himself for long periods of time; without getting tired. Abilities * Genius-level intellect: Kryptonians are proven to be years ahead of humanity in intellectualism. Kara stated that advanced calculus was taught in preschool, and even then it was an easy subject. They are able to quickly gasp and understand technology which is not Kryptonian. * Multilingual: Kryptonians are capable of learning to speak other languages very quickly. Weaknesses * Extreme energy: Extreme amounts of energy, such as the energy from the Reactron suit or Livewire's electricity, while she is at her peak, can be enough to kill a Kryptonian. * Alien technology: Alien weapons and technology, such as Vartox's axe, the Master Jailer armor, or the mind control orb used by the Dominators, can used against them to breach a Kryptonian's invulnerability, and therefore, to potentially harm and kill them. * Heat vision: Kryptonians can be burned by heat vision at high intensity, notably if they are overwhelmed by another's heat vision if they are firing it against each other, resulting in it being able to burn their eyes and blind them. * Kryptonite: Even while empowered, Kryptonians are vulnerable to the exposure of Kryptonite, a radioactive mineral from there home planet Krypton. Depending on the nature of the said Kryptonite, it will cause a different adverse effect on them; ** Green Kryptonite: Kryptonians exposed to Green Kryptonite, will become weakened and dizzy within close proximity or by being pierced by weapons laced with the element. Its radiation removes their invulnerability and leaving them weaker than humans. Green Kryptonite weakens their physical attributes, leaving them vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, while mere prolonged exposure can be enough to kill them. ** Red Kryptonite: Kryptonians exposed to red kryptonite, will gradually lose their inhibitions until they are left to be corrupt versions of themselves with all their negative personality traits and thoughts overshadowing them. Left without morality, rationality or any cares whatsoever, they will become malevolent, prone to hostility and aggression, making them a danger to everyone around them. ** Silver Kryptonite: Kryptonians exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause them to go in a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir them out of it until it leaves their system. It won't dampen their strength but will make them become a danger to the one that they view as their mental tormentor. * Lead: Despite it having no lethal effects on Kryptonians, even with there X-ray vision; they are incapable of seeing through lead. * High-frequencies: Though considered a strength, a Kryptonian's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since their hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient them and cause pain in their ears, leaving them vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound-based powers, like Silver Banchee can potentially be powerful enough to cause a Kryptonian's ears to bleed. * Sound-dampening technology: The D.E.O. designed frequencies to block super-hearing and cause Kryptonian's slight pain when trying to use it in areas protected by the technology. * Red sun energy: Kryptonians are powerless when exposed to the energy of a red sun. * Blue sun energy: Kryptonians are powerless when exposed to the energy of a blue sun. * Solar energy depletion: Using a power like heat vision to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain solar energy to the point where a super-powered Kryptonian loses all of his/her powers and is rendered more humans like for at least a day. This renders them as weak as normal humans, allowing them to get injured and killed as easy as killing an Earth creature. * Solar energy overload: If Kryptonians absorbs too much solar energy, it will act as a poison and kill them. Worldkiller powers There are certain Kryptonians which are enhanced by Kryptonian Polytheistic witches using Dark Magic. They have shown the following powers, which are not seen on regular solar-powered Kryptonians. * Pestilence Inducement: One such Kryptonian called Pestilence showed the power to conjure up lethal viral diseases. This power was later absorbed by Reign when Pestilence died. * World killer link: The world killers appear to have a link with each other using Reign as a nexus point. This is evident as no world killers awoke until Reign did. Julia/Purity does not have children so this did not inhibit the development of her powers like Reign and only woke after Reign did. Once Grace and Julia died their powers transferred to Sam. * Sonic scream: One World Killer called Purity was able to project powerful high frequency sonic screams. After absorbing Julia's powers, Sam can vocally emit a focused, high frequency sonic scream that is powerful enough to knock a fully grown Kryptonian feet away into a wall. * Sonic inducement/Sound projection: With a slight clench of her hands Purity, and now Reign, are able to induce vertigo, vibration, and a sonic sound in her immediate vicinity, extending outwards omni-directionally. * Empathy: One World Killer called Purity was able to sense people's emotions. After absorbing Julia's powers, Sam is able to "see" into people, and is able to read peoples personalities, and look deep into their psyches. * Retractable claws: The World Killer called Pestilence was able to extend her nails into yellow claws, sharp and dense enough to pierce a Kryptonian's invulnerable skin, and presumably any other being. Her claws can also induce pestilence when she grows her nails upon physical contact. Her nails are retractable, and can reform to normal size. * Evolution: The World Killer Pestilence possess the potential to evolve into a more powerful being, being able to create more powerful diseases as well as increase in physical might. In the 31st century, the former owner of this power Grace has evolved into most powerful known form of herself, Blight and it is possible Sam can do it too after obtaining the power from Grace. * Psychic interdimensional travel: According to Lena Luthor, the World Killers are capable of travel psychically between dimension; while Sam's human side is active, Reign is in the dark valley and vice versa. Known Kryptonians * Melanie Quinn * Scarlett Quinn (half-Kryptonian, half- Daxamite) * Franklin Quinn (half-Kryptonian,half- Daxamite) Category:Species